


FRIDAY, Code Yellow

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Omorashi, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen watches Stark and Spiderman interact... He has no idea what to think. Also, Tony has made some VERY unusual modifications to his suit.*It won't let me tag it, but this fic contains a few light references to age regresion/non-sexual age play, so please be aware of that!*





	FRIDAY, Code Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, obviously, during the scene in Avengers: Infinity War where Stephen, Tony and Peter are on the ship together. It's literally just unrealistic nonsense fluff of Tony being the most ridiculous and yet best dad ever, and Strange just giving up on trying to understand him. Also, sorry if it reads a little strange, I'm not very good with paragraphs and tend to write everything in one giant block of text...

After two hours of flying towards an unfamiliar planet in highly awkward silence - not that Stephen himself minded it, but he knew silence often bothered others - Spiderman's squirming had officially reached the point of 'impossible to ignore'. Stark was utterly absorbed in studying the alien technology of the ship, and didn't seem to notice his young charge's apparent discomfort. This was rather a problem, as Stephen wasn't familiar enough with children to understand what was troubling the boy just from his movements, and certainly didn't feel it was his place to ask - he barely knew him, and most young teenagers would close themselves off around strangers and lie through their teeth about any problems. Stephen watched Peter fidget and wriggle miserably for another half-hour, until finally the boy let out a soft gasp and grabbed himself tight through his suit, and OH, ok, now he recognised those movements...  
"M-Mr Stark?" The teen squeaked out, instantly drawing the man's attention. The look on Stark's face told Stephen right away that this was not an unfamiliar scenario for them both, as strange (ha!) as it might seem to him.  
"FRIDAY, code yellow" Stark chuckled, shaking his head almost fondly. As soon as he'd spoken the words, the lower half of his suit began to disassemble itself and fold into something else completely, a strange box-like object with a hole in the middle and a back as though it was a chair for sitting on... As the suit did this, Stark walked over to the boy and murmured something to him, deliberately speaking too quietly to be overheard. Whatever he'd said seemed to embarrass his young ward, as the boy blushed bright red and shook his head rapidly, clutching himself even tighter through the metal of his own suit. Stark spoke again, his voice still too soft to be heard, but his tone soothing and sympathetic, and pressed his thumb into a hidden indent in the spiderman suit. In moments, the bottom half of the suit melted away almost as Stark's had, except the metal pieces seemed to disappear instead of forming something else. Peter gasped out a thank you, too desperate to care about being heard, and shamelessly stuffed a hand down his pants to help him hold it better. Stephen politely looked away at this point, focusing instead on Stark, who had picked up the peculiar box his suit had made and was carrying it back over to Peter. It wasn't until he sat it down just behind the boy that Stephen finally worked it out - the box was supposed to be a sort of potty chair for Peter to relieve himself into, though the whole scenario seemed rather undignified for a teenager. Then again, Stephen thought as he watched Stark easily pull Peter's pants and underwear down for him so that he didn't have to let go of himself, perhaps this little one didn't much care about looking undignified or childish - maybe he even liked it, there were certainly people out there who enjoyed being treated a little younger than their physical age, Stephen had read up on it as a type of therapy. As soon as his clothes were out of the way, Peter could finally stop his childish potty dance, and he collapsed straight down onto the potty. The second he was situated was the second that Stark decided to engage Stephen in intricate discussions of battle plans for once they arrived, and Stephen, caught off-guard by the suddenness of the conversation, just went with it. Whenever Stark spoke, it seemed to be much louder than necessary, he was almost shouting for some odd reason... It took Stephen an embarrassingly long time by his standards to catch on to why that was. Stark was attempting to talk over the surprisingly loud sound of water hitting metal to give his ward some semblance of privacy in the open ship, as the child's urine gushed out of him and straight into the suit-turned-potty for quite a bit longer than Stephen expected - just how long had Peter been holding it in? If the quiet gasps of relief were any indication, probably since a good few hours before he'd even gotten into the ship. The doctor part of him yelped that that was NOT healthy, and he was struck with a sudden urge to gently lecture young Peter and ensure he'd never abuse his poor bladder again in this way, but again, that certainly wasn't his place... He'd leave it to Stark, who would no doubt agree with these thoughts even without him voicing them. Once Peter's stream had finally trickled to a halt, and he'd stood up and righted his clothes, Stark ended his previous conversation and wandered back over to the boy. Yet again he kept his voice quiet, but the gentle "good boy" that accompanied a fond tousle of hair was unmistakable. Stark pressed his thumb to the indent of the suit once again to bring it back, and simultaneously nudged a button on the back of the potty chair with his foot. Instantly, the back folded down over the hole and closed it off completely to prevent any spills, then, to Stephen's utter shock, the box rose into the air and flew off towards the spaceship's door. Everyone onboard felt a momentary tug as the door slipped open just enough to allow the suit pieces to exit - presumably to empty its contents into the vacuum of space - then enter again as fast as it had left.  
"Ok FRIDAY, engage suit mode again" Stark said casually, and instantly the pieces of metal - now completely clean with no traces of urine, Stephen noted - reformed themselves around Stark's legs and feet once more, as though they had never left.  
"I know it's embarrassing when there's others around, kiddo, but try and tell me sooner next time, ok? That call was too close for comfort..." Stark whispered to the boy, only just audible to Stephen. Peter nodded wordlessly in agreement, and shyly reached his arms up in a universal gesture that even Stephen could recognise instantly. Stark obliged without hesitation, hugging the small boy as close as the Iron Man suit allowed and just holding him in his arms for a little while, all alien technology forgotten for the time being... Meanwhile, Stephen quietly resolved to never enquire after the nature of Stark's relationship with the boy again. It was far too complicated and confusing...


End file.
